


Progression

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for "college experimentation" that kind of just turned into "girlfriends going past first base".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



"Maybe if you, uh, pinch a little?" Rise's hands were clenched, white-knuckled, on the pillow under her head. Her shirt was open, her bra pushed up, and there were soft but callused fingers sliding methodically across one breast. She swallowed loudly and a shiver runs down her spine at the throaty laugh she got in response.

Suddenly, her friend, girlfriend, _something_ skipped pinching entirely and went straight to biting. Rise's back arched and her legs tensed uncomfortably as Naoto straightened against her and straddled one of her knees. Naoto's hair was longer now than it had been the first time Rise imagined this and it trailed down Rise's sides, tickling, as one of her nipples was drawn into Naoto's mouth and a gentle pressure was applied to the base by Naoto's teeth. That in its own right was pleasant, a jarring step away from reality, but then Naoto ran her tongue across it, making the edge of her teeth bite in a bit more on one side and then the other as Naoto's tongue dragged back down.

Rise gasped as the gentle licking turned to _flicking_ , and let her hands go to Naoto, clutching her wherever she could grab, whatever felt right, which turned out to be  one hand twisted through strands of dark hair almost holding Naoto to her breast, and the other to Naoto's back just where it curved up into the edge of her pants, her smooth flesh there hidden by a carefully tucked-in shirt. Rise's hand worked to pull that shirt away in the spare moments she got between one pleasure and the next where she could actually focus, even if it was just on the small of Naoto's back and her own desire to give Naoto the kind of pleasure she was receiving.

Squirming as Naoto switched her focus to her other breast, Rise groaned and dragged the shirt out finally with one firm tug and moved her hand to stroke against Naoto's spine. "H-how far are we taking this anyway?"

Naoto brought her head up, her teeth _tugging_ at Rise's nipple and making her toes curl before releasing it, and smiled, bringing her face down again so that her cheek was pillowed against Rise's breast. "Are you beginning to be uncomfortable with the things I'm doing?"

Rise shook her head. "No." She moved under Naoto again, suddenly anxious. "I just... I want to know what to expect."

Naoto nuzzled against her and her thigh and hip seemed to press exactly where Rise wanted it, needed it, and Rise whined and fought the urge to rub herself against that pressure. Shaking her hair back, Naoto said, "I thought you might enjoy the surprise. But I suppose that since we haven't done anything before, then it might be best to progress in stages to ascertain our own individual comfort levels and-"

"Haven't I told you before that you talk too much?" Rise sighed. "I liked what your mouth was doing better before."

Naoto's eyebrows raised. "Then I'll get back to that." Rise's shoulders tensed and her hips decided that a little rubbing was maybe okay after all.


End file.
